Hands Down
by jdeppAddict
Summary: Fang meets the girl of his dreams.. and it's not Max! She's perfect for him.. he doesn't feel worthy. These are a few songfics about Fang and December.
1. Hands Down

A/N: My first ever MR fic. S yeah. It takes place when Max and Fang are 16.  
Disclaimer: I guess it's pretty obvious I do not own Maximum Ride or Dashboard Confessional.

Hands Down

**Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep.**

She pressed a finger to my lips and smiled.

"Honestly, Fang. You don't have to explain everything," she whispered.

"Honestly, December," I said, "How did we get here?"

She laughed that perfect laugh and laced her fingers through the spaces between mine.

**This air is blessed, you share with me.**

December- it's a perfect name, isn't it?- headed to the stairway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shh. You'll find out," she said. I looked behind me. The lighting made everything seem to have an orange tint. The party had died down, people were leaving. I spotted Max at the doorway, talking to that boy from middle school…Sam. She seemed to be fine without me.

**This night is wild, so calm and dull,**

**These hearts they race from self control.**

I turned back around. December squeezed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"Isn't it amazing how much can happen in one night?" she asked.

"It is. One amazing night…" she stopped me and backed me into the wall. She pressed her lips against mine.

**Your legs are smooth as they graze mine**

**We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all.**

Flashback

"_What might your name be?" a girl's voice asked from behind me. I turned around to find a gorgeous brunette with amazing, intriguing eyes. Navy blue._

"_It happens to be Fang," I replied._

"_December," she said, "Dance with me?"_

"_Not much of a dancer," I mumbled. I raised my hand to run my fingers through my hair, but she took it before I could._

"_It's a slow song. It should be easy for you," December said flirtatiously. I don't particularly care for girls who talk like that most of the time, but something about her…I nodded and followed her to the dance floor._

"_This is my first high school party," I commented._

"_I hope I'm not ruining your experience," she said. There was something in her voice that told me she knew she wasn't._

"_Au contraire, my dear. You're making it amazing."_

End Flashback

I felt so much feeling rush to my mind I thought it would explode. It took all my self control not to scream

She pulled away and held my hands. December smiled the prettiest smile I had ever seen. I wanted so badly to unfurl my wings and fly away with her in my arms.

**My hopes are so high**

**That your kiss might kill me**

**So won't you kill me? So I die happy.**

She broke away and walked down the hallway. I followed. She stepped into a bedroom, it appeared to be the master bedroom, and sat down on the edge of the bed. I smiled like a complete idiot and followed suit. She brushed her hand along my jawline and closed her eyes. I rested my hand on her waist and leaned towards her.

**My heart is yours to fill or burst**

**To break or bury, or wear as jewelry**

December put her free hand on my chest. She slowed her kissing, then stopped completely.

"Your heartbeat? It's…_fast_," she said, looking worried.

I considered lying. Saying it's a heart condition, perfectly normal for me. I considered running away as fast as I possibly could. I decided on the most idiotic choice: the truth.

**Whichever you prefer.**

I stood up and opened my wings to their full wingspan. Her jaw seemed to drop to the floor.

"You have…wings?" she said, more to herself than to me. She held out a hand to touch them. I smiled, letting her know it's fine.

**The words are hushed, let's not get busted**

**Just lay entwined here, undiscovered.**

December wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I put my hands on her waist. She pulled away after a few moments and went to turn on the light. I hadn't even noticed that they were off.

**Safe in here from all the stupid questions**

"**Hey did you get some?"**

"Your wings are gorgeous. I've always been fascinated with birds." She walked around me, staring at my wings.

"I'm not a bird, you know. Ninety-eight percent human."

"Wow. How…?" She gazed up at my eyes.

"You seriously don't want to know," I said honestly. I folded my wings back and lay down on the bed.

**Man that is so dumb.**

She lay down next to me. She turned on her side and rested her hand on my chest again.

**Stay quiet, stay near.**

**Stay close they can't her.**

She moved closer to me, so close I could feel her heart beating slowly. I closed my eyes.

**So we can get some.**

At that moment, a battle technique popped into my head: Don't think, just act. I turned onto my side and kissed her. I had no idea it was possible to have a feeling that I was feeling in those moments to follow. Passion, multiplied by a hundred. Wow.

**My hopes are so high**

**That your kiss might kill me.**

"What the-?" December said, raising her head to look out the window. I snapped around and clenched my fists. _Eraser_.

"Get out of here!" I yelled. The eraser burst through the window. December followed my instruction. I roundhouse kicked him, knocking him to the floor. He didn't seem experienced; a "baby" sent to give me a jolt. That is, if he's the only one. He didn't stand up quickly. I picked up a jagged shard of glass and raised his arm. I cut his wrists deeply, forcing the glass in until it reached bone. I pulled it out. He stood up, looking dizzy from the loss of blood. He stumbled to the window and jumped out. The wound wouldn't kill him…if he got back to the School in time. I doubted that. I checked outside to make sure he was the only one. Thankfully he was.

**So won't you kill me? So I die happy.**

I walked into the hallway. December emerged from a bathroom looking terrified.

"I got him. They're just a perk of being a mutant freak. Honestly, I'm fine," I explained. She nodded and peeked into the room. There was glass all over the floor. She simply pointed to the window and all the glass went back to its original location. I gawked.

"I suppose I'm a freak myself," she said. I grinned.

**My heart is yours to fill or burst**

"We should head home," she said. I agreed. We walked outside and got into her car, a black Audi. She opened the sunroof. We kissed in the moonlight.

**To break or bury, or wear as jewelry,**

**Whichever you prefer.**

She ran her elegant fingers through my hair, kissing me more intently. I raised one hand, to which she put hers and folded her fingers down. I felt like the night should go on forever.

**Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember, always remember, the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers, and the time on the clock, when we realized it's so late, and this walk that we shared together.**

I hadn't noticed that it had started raining. To be honest, I hadn't noticed that she had started driving; I was in such a daze. The car stopped gently. We were outside a garage. She got out and went to the gate to the front lawn.

"Ugh, I don't have my key," she said after struggling to open it.

"Is there an alarm system?" I asked.

"No, I could call-," she started. I jumped the gate and opened it. She came through with such grace that it's hard to believe she was even touching the ground.

**The streets were wet, and the gate was locked**

**So I jumped it, and I let you in.**

"So, can you tell me about your powers?" I asked.

"Well, I can repair anything that's broken. Radios, ripped blue jeans, _limbs…_That's the extent of it. So far. You're the only one that knows." Before I knew it, we were at the door. She looked up at me with her perfect eyes.

**And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist,**

**And you kissed me like you meant it.**

"I'll call you in the morning," December said. I nodded and waved. I started down towards the road.

"I'm gonna see her again. I really am," I said to myself. I unfurled my wings and flew away into the city skyline.

_**My hopes are so high**_

_**That your kiss might kill me**_

_**So won't you kill me? So I die happy.**_

_**My heart is yours to fill our burst,**_

_**To break or bury, or wear as jewelry,**_

_**Whichever you prefer.**_

A/N: Okay then. Again, my first MR fic. Reviews? Constructive criticism? Much appreciated.


	2. Dark Blue

A/N: Based on Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. If you haven't heard it, you should definitely check it out sometime.

Disclaimer: I don't really see the point in disclaimers...I don't own anything and I will never claim to.

**I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)**

"Hey, Fang," December said from behind me.

"Hey," I said. I looked around to see if any teachers were around. I kissed her quickly.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked. I was wearing a thin jacket. I loved how, after only two weeks after we met, she was concerned about me.

"We're inside. I'm fine," I assured her. She was wearing a parka with fur trim.

"If you're cold, tell me," she said. I nodded.

"Let's get to class before we're late," I said. She kissed me and turned down the hall. I went the other way towards my Literature class.

I couldn't pay attention. She was in every corner of my mind.

**I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so…**

The bell finally rang. I picked up my books and rushed out of the room. I met December halfway down the hall.

"Let's skip next period. It's the last period of the day, we aren't missing much," I whispered. She took my hand and smiled up at me.

**I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)**

**Pick us up off the floor**

We casually went out the front door and ran to the park. I picked a flower and handed it to her. She smiled and put it behind her ear.

"Thank you," she said. I shrugged. I picked her up and held her like the husband carrying his wife after getting married. She squealed in delight and started laughing.

"Can you fly with me in your arms?" she asked. I grinned. Ever since that first night I had wanted to fly away with her. I knew I couldn't carry her too long, but I'd try.

**What did you possibly expect under this condition so…**

December was impossibly light. I could carry her for much longer than I thought.

"Wow. The city is beautiful from up here," she said in awe.

"I know. Everything's beautiful from the right angle," I said, "This is a great angle."

"That's so true."

We soared for miles. We went over the suburbs and into the countryside. It was starting to get dark and I didn't feel weak from her weight at all.

"This is amazing. I can't wait to see the city at night," she said.

"Yeah," I said. I made a sharp U-turn over a farm and headed back to the city.

**Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of**

**Dark blue (dark blue)**

It was completely dark by the time we got back to the city. I spotted a deserted place in the park and landed.

"That is the most amazing experience I've ever had. I'm so happy I got to share it with you, Fang."

"There's no way I would rather spend time than flying with you, December." I was out of breath, but I managed to engage in a kiss with December.

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**

"What time is it?" she asked. I looked at my watch.

"7:35."

"Whoa. I should be getting home," she said, "But I could sacrifice some homework time to be with you a bit longer, couldn't I?"

The time didn't matter to me. I'd just be going back to that hotel and staying there with Max, Iggy, and the kids. Ugh.

"You could," I said. It started snowing. She took my hands and swung them back and forth. I grinned and pulled her close to me.

**I said the world could be burning down**

**Dark blue (dark blue)**

"Want me to fly you home?" I asked.

"Not just yet," she broke away from our embrace and laid down on the ground. I laid down beside her. She snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her.

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**

**I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue**

There were trees in front of us and a path beside us. Everything was so peaceful it was almost scary. The snow was falling around us and I didn't care. I didn't care about anything that could possibly happen to us at that moment.

Of course, something was going to happen. Two Erasers dived down out of the sky and landed in front of us.

**Just dark blue**

"Oooh, Fang's got himself a girlfriend. She's a pretty one, isn't she?" one said. I growled in disgust.

"_Stay away,_" I mouthed to December. She stood up and inched away. Thankfully, these Erasers weren't too bright; they didn't even attempt to harm her. I grabbed the smaller one's arm and slung him to the ground. I kicked his ribs until I rendered him motionless. The bigger one would be more of a challenge. I punched his jaw as hard as I possibly could. He staggered, then punched my stomach. I coughed violently but recovered quickly.

**This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground**

I picked up a rock and threw it at the Eraser's head. He fell down. I walked over to finish him off, but the smaller one grabbed my ankle and jerked me to the ground. I kicked until I could sit straight. Then I grabbed his greasy, mangy hair and smashed his head to the ground. He was knocked out instantly.

**Beneath my feet, Tell me how anyone thinks under this condition so**

**I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down.**

I stood up and brushed off my jeans. The Eraser was making his way towards December. I screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I jumped and unfolded my wings. I dived at him, taking him to the ground. I started flailing and screaming. He backed off.

"Hey, it's our job. We're going. Expect us again soon," the Eraser said, helping h is small friend to his feet. They flew away, struggling to stay airborne. I ran to December's side.

**And now all I can see are the planets in a row**

**Suggesting it's best that I slow down.**

"Are you okay?" I asked. She seemed a bit shaken, no visible injuries.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me. Worry about _you_, okay? You're kind of bloody," she said. She pointed at various spots on my face. I could feel broken skin form back together. She picked up my hand. I hadn't noticed before, but I had broken a finger in the brawl. She realigned it. I kissed her.

**This night's a perfect shade of**

**Dark blue (dark blue)**

"Now, I should definitely get you home, huh?" I asked. She smiled.

"Probably. Dad might worry about me," she said. A strange sensation came to me.

I saw a hospital bed with a still woman in it. She had IVs coming out of her. The heart monitor was slowing. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeep. _I looked closer at the woman. She had December's eyes and mouth. A word scrolled over the scene. _Cancer._

"Your mom died?" I said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. Cancer…" December said quietly, "How did you know?"

"I had some sort of a vision…I guess it's a new ability," I said. I had no clue what it was. I looked at December. Tears were coming from her eyes, but she wasn't making a sound.

"December…I'm sorry," I said. I wrapped her up in my arms.

"Never let me go," she whispered.

"There's no way I will ever let that happen," I promised.

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**

"Take me home. Please," she asked. Snowflakes were sticking to her eyelashes beautifully. I turned her around and picked her up. We went flying, over the city, over houses, into her backyard.

"Whoa," she said, smiling.

**I said the world could be burning, burning down**

The snow was still falling delicately. It was sticking to everything; there was about a half inch on the ground already.

"Hopefully there won't be school tomorrow," December said. I hoped so too.

"Have you ever been on your rooftop?" I asked.

"Once, my dad took me up there to see a space shuttle go by. Why?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason," I said mischievously. I wrapped her in my arms and took off for a few seconds, landing gently on her roof.

**Dark blue, dark blue**

"Fang," December said, play-disappointed at me. She pouted, but I saw in her eyes she was thrilled.

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**

I lie down and put my hands behind my head.

"It's so pretty," she said, lying down next to me.

"What's so pretty?" I asked.

"The sky. Looking up at it and watching the snow come down," she said.

**I said the world could be burning dark blue**

"Yeah. It reminds me of you," I said.

"How?" December turned to her side. I looked into her eyes and almost forgot to speak.

"It's gorgeous, like you, and it's like, invincible, kinda…" I said. She grinned.

"Well, the invincible part is more like you. You should see yourself up against those Erasers," she said.

"You're pretty tough too. Nothing brings you down," I said truthfully. She's pretty amazing like that.

**We were boxing**

**We were boxing the stars**

December turned over onto her back but got closer to me, resting her head on my chest.

"Are you into astronomy?" she asked. I had always been fascinated by stars, but I never really got into it. I never had the time.

"I like looking at stars, yeah," I said.

"I have tons of books on astronomy. I kind of want to be an astronomer," she said.

"Well, I admire your aspiration," I said. The most beautiful grin spread across her face. Snowflakes were scattered in her hair.

**We were boxing (we were boxing)**

**You were swinging for Mars**

"You're perfect for winter," I said.

"It's my favorite time of year. I love the cold," she said.

"Me too," I said quietly. She looked up at me. Her eyes sparkled.

"Let's stay like this, for now," she said.

"What do you mean? On the roof?" I asked.

"No, Fang. I mean, _us. _It's only been a couple weeks, but I-."

"I get what you're saying. Do you want to come down? Your dad's probably wondering…," I said. She nodded and stood up. I picked her up and unfolded my wings as quietly as possible. I basically floated her down to the ground.

**And then the water reached the West Coast**

**And took the power lines (the power lines)**

"Thanks for flying me around today. I look forward to more," she said. She took the ends of my jacket and zipped it. When her hands reached the top, she paused, then kissed me.

"Anytime. We'll fly anytime you want," I said. She kissed me again.

**And it was me and you (this could last forever)**

We stood under the light on the porch just looking into each others' eyes. There was a moment of silence.

"Mom always told me that when everyone gets quiet, an angel is passing over," December said. _Angel…_The flock!

"I really need to get home. I'm sorry, the flock, I mean, my family, is expecting me," I said. She smiled, appearing disappointed.

"Okay. I'll see you later, alright?" she said.

**And the whole town under water**

**There was nothing we could do**

"Of course. Call me," I said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I will," she promised. She turned and went inside. I took off towards the hotel. My cell phone went off midair. Yeah, Max, Iggy, and I have cell phones, thanks to a little persuasion at the Radio Shack by Angel.

"Hello?" I said.

"Where are you? We've been waiting for three freaking hours on you!" I heard Max nearly scream.

"I'm on my way home. Chill, Max." I hung up. I didn't want to explain anything over the phone. I put my phone on silent so I wouldn't be bothered by her calling again.

**It was dark blue.**

I landed in the empty lot behind the hotel. I made my way to the front and went inside. The elevator was empty. The clock said it was 10:15. Whoa.

When I got to the door, I looked in my wallet and realized I hadn't picked up my room key. I knocked on the door. I heard someone walking to the door. Iggy opened it and sighed.

"Max is so mad at you," he said. I braced myself and went inside.

"Max?" I said. She was sitting on the bed, scowl plastered across her face.

"Where have you been?" she stood up and poked my chest. Hard.

I really needed to tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her lies forever.

"Well, I was with December. She's this really great girl. She's done so much for me," I said.

**Dark blue (dark blue)**

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**

"Okay. It'd be perfectly fine if you were out until, oh, say…eight thirty. But ten fifteen? You need to prioritize, Fang. Flock first, then whatever." She was mad. Probably the angriest I've ever seen her.

"I'm sorry. I'll watch the time more closely," I promised. Her eyes looked sad. I had a feeling it wasn't just the time that bothered her.

"Fine. Just fine, Fang," she said and threw herself onto the bed.

"Max?"

"What? Aren't you gonna call December like you've been doing for the past two weeks? Tell her she's hella more important than us?" Max screamed.

"Hush, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are trying to sleep. She's not more important than you all. She is important to me though. If you'd give her a chance, you'd like her," I said. Just then, a swarm of pictures zoomed to my mind. I saw myself kissing December, then Max coming in, faking a smile. Words scrolled across the scene as they did before. _I'd probably like her if she wasn't with you._

**I said the world could be burning (burning) down**

**Dark blue**

"I doubt it," Max said.

"Don't you have Sam? Isn't he important?" I asked, remembering the first night with December. I'd seen him with Max around school too.

"Yeah, but I'm not out until ten fifteen with him every night," she said.

"Okay. I'll take care of my responsibilities around here from now on," I said. I stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey, you know how you said I'd like December? Bring her over here sometime," she said. She didn't seem as bitter.

"Sure. Hey, get Sam over here and we'll have a double date," I suggested.

"Only if I can bring Megan," I heard Iggy say from the couch.

"You've got a girl? Heck yes, Iggy!" I said. I guess I'd been too tangled up in my own thoughts to notice that he had a girlfriend.

"Shut up," he said, throwing a magazine at me. I was surprised he had any sense of aim, but he hit me square in the stomach.

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**

**I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue.**

"Well, I'm going to bed. G'night, everybody," I said.

"G'night," Iggy and Max said in unison. Max and Iggy got in their beds and I went to the couch. We were rotating bed privileges. I got out my wallet and took out a picture of December.

"G'night, December. I think I love you," I whispered.

**If you've ever been alone in the dark blue**

**If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! hehe.


	3. Poetically Pathetic

A/N: 4 weeks into Fang and December's relationship. Now, Sam wants to deepen his relationship with Max, but she's slightly hesitant. Based on Poetically Pathetic by Amber Pacific.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own _anything?_

Poetically Pathetic

**I'm thinking of the words to say **

**I'd like to think that this was fate**

I wiggled around on December's couch, trying to get more comfortable. Apparently, her father is seriously into modern furniture, not to mention completely loaded. So every few months, they get a new coffee table, recliner, or whatever is "in". This last purchase was obviously a sofa, stiff and not broken in.

December came back in the room with some DVDs. She was wearing a cute hoodie and cotton shorts. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing subtle, if any, makeup.

**Reference to a song you love**

**Spell confusion with a "K"**

"What do you want to watch?" she asked, sitting down next to me. I looked through her DVDs and picked a vampire movie, the one with Brad Pitt. She put it in the DVD player and waited for it to load. I decided to pop the question, so to speak.

"December, will you-," I said and paused. She turned to look at me. "Will you…come to meet my family?" I asked. She sighed lightly.

"Yeah, anytime you want," she said.

"My family isn't really like other families. I already told you about us having wings-," I glanced at her. She was nodding. "We don't have parents. Well, we do, but we don't really know who they are."

**Like a star without its strings**

**Hanging there on these two wings**

"So, when can I meet them?" December didn't seem freaked at all about meeting them.

"Today," I said. She smiled and picked up a remote control. She pressed play and the movie started. Then she got up and walked over to a knob on the wall. She turned down the lights and sat down very close to me. I put my arm around he waist.

**For that smile and those eyes**

**I'm falling**

MAX'S POV

I picked up my phone. There's no way I'm spending another Saturday with the kids when fang is out with December. I clicked through my contact list and called Sam.

"Hey, Max," he answered.

"Do you want to come over today?" I asked. I could almost see his eyes brighten and his smile broaden.

"Sure! What's you address?" he asked.

"Mariott hotel, room 327."

"I'll be over in a few," he said and hung up. HE didn't seem to think it was weird that I lived in a hotel.

"Are you using Sam to make Fang jealous?" Iggy asked. I had no idea he had been listening. I felt my face turn bright red.

"No way," I said.

"Fang isn't going to see you as anything more than a sister," Iggy said.

"I don't like him, Iggy. Shut up about it," I said, standing up. Gazzy was in the bathroom so I took off my pajama pants and put on some blue jeans.

"Whatever you say, Max," Iggy said.

"You know we're having a visitor. Put on a decent shirt and tell the others to get ready," I said. Iggy took off his stained baseball shirt and threw it at me. He got a white shirt out of his drawer and held it up for my approval.

"That's good, Ig." I sighed and threw myself onto my bed.

FANG'S POV

**If time could stop, how could I make this more poetic?**

**When there's nothing more pathetic to be said**

"What should I wear?" December asked. We were in her room and she was sifting threw her closet.

"Don't get too dressed up. Jeans and a t-shirt would be fine," I said. I felt a bit metrosexual right then.

"I want to make a good impression. How about these jeans?" she said holding up a plain pair of blue jeans.

"Perfect," I said. She pulled down her shorts. I twisted around quickly so I couldn't see anything.

"Now…a shirt. How about this?" she said, holding up a cute polo shirt.

"Anything you wear will look amazing," I said. She smiled sweetly and pulled off her hoodie, then her shirt. I closed my eyes and hoped her dad wouldn't walk in.

"Don't worry, Dad comes home at three," she said as if she was reading my mind.

"Psychic much?" I joked.

"Nah, your expressions spell all your thoughts clearly across your face," she said. I blushed.

**You bring me out, show me light**

**I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside**

December picked up her purse and turned to the mirror. She pointed to her hair and it smoothed itself out. She can use her powers to fix her hair. "Let's go, Fang," she said.

"Alright."

**You carry truth and make me smile**

**If it were you and me tonight**

"The hotel isn't far from here. Let's walk," December said. I nearly suggested flying but I decided not to. I hadn't seen an Eraser in a while so they were probably flying around searching for me. I couldn't risk encountering an Eraser in the air with December in my arms.

"That sounds good," I agreed. I took her hand and started down the street.

**I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you**

**For you…**

MAX'S POV

_Knock knock knock. _I jumped up and ran to the door. I composed myself before opening it.

"Hey Sam," I said. He looked good; semi-tight jeans and t-shirt from a band I'd never heard of.

'You look nice, Max," he commented. As much as I hate to admit it, I'd actually put on makeup. Blush, eyeliner, mascara, the works.

"Thank you. Come on in. It's not much, but it works."

"Where are your parents?" Sam asked. I froze. I hadn't thought of that.

"They're on a business trip. That's why, you know, we move around so much. You know we weren't here for a few years? We were moving around. And we stay at hotels because they're safe and stuff," I stopped myself before I told too many lies. Sam smiled. He had a pretty smile.

"I get it," he said.

**If you ever had the chance**

**Would you make your life seem right?  
**

"Jeff! Zephyr! Angel! Tiffani! Come on in here," I said. They came out of wherever they were and came into the living room portion of the hotel room.

"This is Sam," I said. Iggy and Gazzy gave him one of those handshake-hug things guys do, and Nudge and Angel gave him a hug.

"Hey," Sam said to everyone.

"There is another one of us. He's out with his girlfriend," Iggy said.

"Oh, you mean Nick? I have some classes with him this year," Sam said. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Alright, we'll go, um, in here. For a while. Um, bye," Nudge said. I guess she saw that I wanted to be alone with Sam.

"Bye," Sam said. He chuckled as he sat down on the sofa. I sat down next to him.

**Or would you only hold it back,**

**The good times, the hard, and the bad**

"What do you want to do?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged. His eyes looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Wanna watch TV?" I asked, picking up the remote. I turned it onto the news. We watched it for a while in silence. A commercial came on and I held out the remote to change the channel.

"What-," I said. He put his finger to my lips. He gently pushed me onto the sofa so I was on my back with one leg behind him and the other on the floor. I had no clue what was going on, then it hit me. He wanted to kiss me, like they do in those romantic comedies.

Just as long as there's no doubt 

**Could you look me in the eye**

**And say hopes died?  
**

Sam put his hands on either side of me, holding down one of my arms. My heart was racing and I began to have second thoughts. _No, I want this. I like Sam._ I closed my eyes and let everything fall together.

FANG'S POV

"Let's take the long way," I said suddenly. December smiled and turned into an alleyway.

"Why don't we just waste time here?" she said and pushed me against the wall. She kissed me slightly aggressively, but still gracefully. I put my hand s on her hips and kissed back. If there had been anyone around, they probably would have been grossed out, but we didn't care. It was our moment.

**If time could stop, how could I make this more poetic?**

**When there's nothing more pathetic to be said**

"December," I said, pulling away for a second. "We need to get to the hotel," I said. She straightened my collar and locked her arm around mine.

"Let's go, babe," she said. We set off to the hotel again, this time with no pit stops along the way. We walked into the hotel and pressed the elevator button.

"I love elevators. They're so fun," December said. I loved how she wasn't afraid to admit she has childish views on simple things. We stepped onto the empty elevator. I backed her into the corner and picked her up. I set her down on the handrail. She wrapped one of her long legs around one of my own. She pulled me down to kiss her.

**You bring me out, show me light**

**I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside**

A young man in a business suit stepped on.

"This is rude," December whispered and stepped down. I agreed; seeing a couple making out on an elevator isn't exactly my cup of tea. We waited silently until we reached the third floor.

We hit our floor with a slight jolt. I jumped, startled. December started laughing at me. I reached for her but she started running down the hall. I chased after her, both of us laughing hysterically.

**You carry truth, and make me smile**

**If it were you and me tonight**

**I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you**

We reached the room. I pulled out my key from my wallet and slid it through the thing on the door. The light turned green, so I opened the door. The lights were down. I flicked a light switch. I saw a pile on the couch, "pile" meaning Max and Sam making out on the couch.

"Whoa, never would have expected to see Sam here," December said. Sam and Max quickly became aware of our presence. Max pushed Sam off and sat up on the couch.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was still a bit weirded out. Nobody really enjoys walking in on their sister and her boyfriend, you know.

"Sam's always been a shy one with the girls," December explained. I saw relief come over Max's face. Somehow I knew she was relieved that she wasn't being played.

"Well, let's leave these tow to themselves. I'll introduce you to everyone," I said. December nodded. We went into the bedroom half of the room.

"Jeff, Zephyr, Tiffani, Angel, this is December. December, this is everybody," I said. I had already told December the flock's real names, but I didn't want to confuse them.

"Hey, December," everybody said. I went across the room and sat on a chair while they got acquainted. I noticed Sam and Max had yet to emerge from the other room.

MAX'S POV

"Sam, I'm sorry," I said. I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for.

**Our wish**

**Each time**

**Keeps me returning to you**

"We'll just resume later, Max. No big deal," he said, putting his hand on my knee. I took it and pulled it off my leg.

"No, you don't understand," I said suddenly. I wished I hadn't said that because quite frankly, I didn't understand myself.

"You want to wait? That's perfectly cool. I don't mind at all," Sam seemed sincere when he said that, so I left it at that.

"Yeah, sounds really good. We should join the others now. Will you stay for dinner?" I said. He grinned.

"Of course. I couldn't decline an invitation from you." He put his finger playfully on my nose.

**Night after night**

**Lift me up as high as the clouds that won the sky**

**For you and I**

I smiled and went into the other room.

"It's almost dinner time, we're gonna order pizza," Fang said as I entered the room. Iggy picked up the phone.

"What's the number?" Iggy asked. December walked up to him and told him the number. She was so _nice. _Fang came up to me and gave me a look that said, "you gotta love her!" I rolled my eyes.

**You bring me out, show me light,**

**I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside**

"20 minutes!" Iggy called. I hope he thought to order extras; we need to keep up with our metabolism.

"I adore your family, F-um, Nick. Thanks for having me over," December said. _What?! _She knows his _name?! _That is where I draw the line.

Fang's POV

"Anytime, December," I said and kissed her quickly. She smiled softly and brushed my cheek.

**You carry truth, and make me smile**

**If it were you and me tonight,**

**I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you**

I saw Max coming toward me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, could I talk to you in there?" she said, pointing to the living room. I nodded and followed her in there.

"She knows your name," Max said quietly.

"Let me explain," I said, quickly searching my head for a reason. I didn't think "I really like her" would cut it.

"NO! There's no good explanation for leaking this kind of information! What else does she know?" Max asked. Oh gosh.

"Well, she might kind of know that we have wings," I said. Max's jaw dropped.

"YOU IDIOT! Do you _even _know what could come from this? What if she tells someone? What if she is _someone_?" Max exploded.

"She is someone, just not the kind of someone you're thinking. She's someone very important to me. She won't tell anyone, I promise. December is not a problem," I assured her.

"Do not tell her anything else. If you do," Max shook her head, "We'll probably have to move."

"I won't," I started back into the other room, but decided to stay out for a while. Max went back.

**You bring me out, show me light**

**I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside**

I hadn't ever considered December to be a threat. Don't get me wrong, I would trust her with my life by now, but what if? What if she had been someone who would jeopardize the flock's safety? Next time, and I seriously hope there isn't a next time, I'd be more cautious.

_Knock knock._ I stood up and opened the door. A tall guy stood there, pizzas in hand. Ten boxes! I made a mental note to thank Iggy. I pulled out my wallet.

"It'll be fifty-two fifty," he said. I got fifty-seven out.

"Keep the change," I said, taking the pizzas from his arms. He half waved. I put six boxes in the corner by the heater, for later. I put the rest on the coffee table.

"Pizza!" I yelled. Everyone rushed into the room. I sat on the sofa and took a couple pieces of pepperoni.

Dinner was fairly normal; Nudge talked the whole time, Gazzy and Ig made jokes, Angel looked cute. Max and December started talking a little, and Sam watched Max with admiration in his eyes. It was pretty sweet, actually.

"Well, I'll see you all later!" Max said as she cleaned up.

"I'll walk you home," I said to December. She nodded.

"See you, Max," Sam said. He hugged her. She waited a second, then wrapped her arms around him. He opened his arms and waved to everyone.

"Bye!" the kids and Iggy said. I took December's arm and took her out to the hall.

**You carry truth, you make me smile**

**If it were you and me tonight**

I took her straight home. We kissed under the porch light, just like on our first date. I flew back to the hotel.

We each ate an entire pizza. It was nice, just plain being the flock.

**I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you**

**For you…**

A/N: If I messed up somewhere, tell me. I typed this one up kinda quick, so I probably made some mistakes. Sorry! And thanks if you got this far in my bad story.


End file.
